Homecoming
by NikixXx
Summary: Smut and fluff one shot. Murphy/OC


The loud blast of a car horn behind her brought Jessica quickly back online. Looking apologetically into the rear view mirror she put her foot down and pulled away. What is it they say not to do after a shock? Drive and operate heavy machinery? Or was that certain medications? Whatever. All she did know is that it didn't take a psychic to figure out that work wise this was going to be a very unproductive day. Her father had called ooh about 5 whole minutes before she'd left the house with these exact words.

"Honey! I'm glad I caught you before you left. Great news! The boys are coming home!" As usual at that point of the morning, her head was running a million miles an hour with about the same amount of things so she wasn't really concentrating that hard.

"Sorry what? Who's coming home...dad can we talk about this tonight I really have to..."

The boys honey, Connor and Murphy, they're coming home. Right now they're on the way!" Those words however did sink in.

"Coming home...Connor and...dad how do you know this?"

"Oh you know how it is. Word gets around." Yeah, you'd have thought by now she'd have learned not to ask her father about his friends or his 'work.' She'd never gotten a straight answer out of him on the subject since she was a kid, it's not like that was going to change in the next 3 seconds. She knew deep down it was for her own protection but right now that was no help! "Right so...when are they getting in?"

"Should be within the next day or so, look you go to work and come here afterwards. Have dinner with your old dad. We can talk then. Have a good day sweetheart!" And then he was gone, leaving Jessica with the phone to her ear long after he'd hung up.

And so it came to pass that the day was a complete wash out, so much so that her boss had let her go 45 minutes early. Stuck in the rush hour traffic on the way to her dad's place, the thoughts whirling in her head and the butterflies doing the cha cha in her stomach didn't ease. For three years, the McManus twins had been a massive part of her life. She had no idea how her dad had met them, it was one of those things you didn't ask and to be honest she didn't care, she had just been glad that he did, and as much as her dad had secrets, she had a fair few of her own as far as they were concerned. They were like her two older brothers, to begin with anyway. The first time she'd tried whiskey was down to them and so it followed that the first time she got drunk was with them too. The first time she'd lied to her dad about where she was going involved them. She told him she was going to the movies with Layla then staying over. She 'stayed at Layla's' a lot over the 3 years. She also noticed she gained a hell of a lot more female friends around that time too, who would just drop in unannounced to "See how she was doing." in the end she would just say "They're in the kitchen." The twins would make the girls day by playing along and flirting with them, sending them home with their feet not touching the floor. It was about 4 or 5 months before they left that things began to feel different between her and Murphy. They started to hang out together, even when Connor wasn't around, touch each other a little more than they had before. She'd always had a crush on him, well she'd had a crush on both of them at some point along the way, any female that had been around them and didn't feel their pulses quicken would have to be clinically dead in her opinion, but as she started to see Connor more and more like a proper older brother, Murphy on the other hand, she'd started to see as quite the opposite. And then one day, they were gone. Yet again she didn't ask questions, but you didn't have to be a genius to work out what had happened. It was all over the news that day about the 3 guys who walked into a court room in the middle of a trial and offed the head Mafioso in front of everyone before vanishing into thin air. For months afterwards, she knew her dad felt bad for having something to do with ripping them out of her life so suddenly, he also knew she wasn't stupid and knew very well what had happened even though they never actually talked of it. Again though, when it came down to them, she had secrets of her own that her dad still remained completely oblivious to. Like when he did disappear that day, Murphy had taken her virginity with him.

An hour later she was letting herself into her father's apartment. She knew his inviting her over for dinner basically meant a call to the nearest Chinese take out but Jessica didn't care, it had been a while since she'd spent any quality time with her dad. "Dad it's me!" she shouted as she turned to shut the door behind her "Dad! So are you gonna call them or..." suddenly she was cut off by the pair of arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She squealed out as said arms lifted her off her feet and spun her around. "What the...what!" was all she managed to get out before she was dropped back on her feet and spun again to face..."Oh my God! Connor?! Connor!"

"Alright princess?" With that she hurled herself at him and into his arms. "Can't believe you're actually here." she said as she continued to hang off his neck.

"I know it's taken us a while but ya must have known ya were never going ta shake us off that easily?" she smiled up at him as she finally let go. "Holy mother ya are beautiful!"

"She is that alight." The voice at the end of the hall made what felt like a million tiny fingertips of electricity stroke up the back of her neck. Then when she turned, they all at once travelled through the rest of her. She hoped the noise that escaped her throat hadn't been as loud as she thought it. "Murphy." this time it was a statement more than a question. She wasn't sure how it could be possible without actual assistance by the from the devil, but if anything, he was hotter and even more handsome than he was back 10 years back. He looked fitter and just...wow!

"So do I not get a hug then? A man could get offended." Jessica walked to him without taking her eyes from his face. She didn't think she could if her life depended on it anyway. The moment she wrapped her arms around him, she was hit by a wave of memory. His warmth, his scent, his body. She had never shook the feeling of his hands on her that night before he left. Just touching her instinctively in the right places, making her feel like a goddess.

"C'mon you two, I'm filling up here." Connor said with not a small amount of mock emotion in his voice. Without lifting his head from the top of Jessica's to look up, Murphy raised his hand and flipped his brother off behind her back. Just then her father appeared at the door of the kitchen.

"So. Surprised?" he grinned at her.

Yeah you could say that." she said pulling away from Murphy and smiling as she wiped a tear that threatened to spill from the corner of her eye.

Before she knew it, 3 large pizza's were being delivered to the door and bottles of whiskey started appearing out of nowhere and she spent the rest of the night sitting around the table listening to the 3 of them talk. When her dad told her he had no idea she liked whiskey, a heavily inebriated Connor wasted no time in filling him in on the fact that she could almost drink him and Murphy under the table before she turned 19. She wanted so hard to kick Connor in the shins under the table, but when she saw her dad's frown slowly turn into a smile then a chuckle then a laugh, she relaxed back in her chair, sending secret blessings to Mr. Jack Daniels for working his magic on him tonight. The eye catching with Murphy started early on in the evening and carried on pretty much throughout. The two of them taking longer and longer to break contact. It was usually her that broke first though, there was only so long she could stand the new years eve firework display that went off in her stomach every time he looked at her.

Her father tried to persuade her to stay over but she insisted on going home because she hadn't fed Posh Spice...her cat and she would be throwing a full on diva strop by now. As she left Murphy was helping Connor up from the table and into the spare room. Before he was too far gone, Connor told her they'd be busy tomorrow (she didn't ask) but Friday night they were going to take her out to dinner and treat her like the queen she was. She'd gone from a princess to a queen in one night. She'd had worse days, she thought to herself. As she left she kissed Conner on his drooping forehead and Murphy on the cheek. "Night Jess." was all he said as he gave her THAT smile, but it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever experienced in her life.

God she was in trouble.

She had the next couple of days off work, which in a way wasn't great as right now she could use anything to take her mind off of HIM for two minutes. She spent the entire day re organizing her apartment, even down to the cutlery (tragic) all the time with one eye on the clock until she was satisfied it was a suitable time to open one of the bottles of wine from her fridge.

By the time she'd cracked open her second bottle Jessica had managed to work herself up into even more of a frenzy.

It's not like she'd actually gotten to talk to Murphy properly last night. I mean it'd been ten whole years. He could have a wife...5 kids...dogs...sheep! It was just as she was about to take a drink off of a glass of wine almost deep enough to swim in that her cell phone rang. She picked it up off the coffee table, didn't recognise the number but answered it anyway. She really wasn't used to this much wine all in one go. "Hello?"

"I didn't forget."

"Sorry what...?"

"I didn't forget. What happened between us. Ever." Her head began to swirl and it wasn't all down to the alcohol.

"Murphy? I thought you were busy. How did you get my number? Where are you?" she knew she'd just babbled 3 questions at him that were actually of no importance what so ever.

"Outside your front door." Okay maybe the last question was quite important. She hung up letting her phone slip back onto the table and after one more mouthful of wine...for luck...and courage, she went to answer the door. When she did, Murphy was stood there, hands in his pockets, smiling and looking good enough to eat with a spoon. Before she could ask him in he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of Jack.

"How much of that did you two bring back?" she asked, making him chuckle.

They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward as such, but Jessica could feel the words (no doubt the wrong ones) crawling up through her chest towards her mouth.

"I wouldn't blame ya. Ya know. For being angry. Us just disappearing like that. Well me...well ya know." It was odd seeing Murphy trip over his words. Strange from one that was always so sure of himself.

"I wasn't angry." she said softly. "I was more sad than anything. You two were a huge part of my life and then there was this gap. Well two gaps." Murphy didn't know what was worse. If she was angry and ready to tear a strip off him he could handle that, it seemed right. But hearing that just ate him up all the more.

"I couldn't get in touch. I wanted to I just, I couldn't. Wouldn't have been safe for any of us. Most importantly you. Jesus you must of thought me some kind of arse hole to...you know... And just leave ya without a word. I know I felt like one. Have ever since." she smiled slightly.

"Well I can't say it didn't hurt for a while. Dad took the brunt of it poor thing."

"You didn't tell...?" he said as she saw him tense all of a sudden.

"No!" she giggled "Of course not! What was I supposed to say? 'Dad I know your busy trying to smuggle Connor and Murphy out of the country for killing that guy in front of a courtroom full of witnesses, but just so you know, last night he took my virginity!" the minute the words left her lips she felt her stomach drop hard enough to land in the apartment beneath hers. But then she looked at him. "You knew?" she said quietly.

"You knew?" he retorted, but referring to the reason they'd had to leave in the first place.

"Wasn't hard to work out once it hit the news."

"Guess not." he nodded in agreement.

"And I suppose it wasn't hard for you to work out it was my first time huh? Can't have been the most exiting experience of your life."

"Are ya kidding?" he said, suddenly indignant "It felt amazin' and I don't just mean..how it felt" he said pointing in her general direction. "I mean all of it. Everything." he was falling over his words again and it was irresistibly adorable. She smiled.

"Well everyone says they want to lose it to someone special, and I guess I did." she felt her cheeks burn suddenly "God listen to me. I sound like one of those cheesy made for TV movies! Another drink?" she took his almost empty glass from in front of him and took it to the kitchen. Once she'd re filled the glasses she took a deep breath and carried them back to the living room.

"So" he said, taking a drink "ya boyfriend wont be wondering where you are tonight?" she started to giggle again.

"Oh my God. Even for you that was lame."

"What? I'm just taking an interest!"

"I don't have one if you must know. Nothings felt right I guess. And I work...a lot. So how bout you?" she asked, knowing full well she'd rather stay fully ignorant on the matter.

"I did have a girl. Perfect she was. Had to leave her behind though."

"Oh. That's a shame. Sorry." Is all she said as she put her glass to her lips in an attempt to hide the expression she knew was all to obvious on her face. God her inside felt like they were being shredded.

"Ay it was. But I promise ya Jess, no matter where I go from now on, I'm taking ya with me."For a moment it felt like her thoughts were moving through syrup. She just managed to swallow her whiskey down before it came back out the same way it went in as it was threatening to do.

"What?" she managed to squeak as she turned to him.

"I fucked up. I know I fucked up. And I've spent the last ten years thinkin about just how much."

"Murphy..."In a flash he was across the sofa and on his knees in front of her.

"Just listen. Before we left, tell me that me and you weren't fallin' in love. "Look there have only been two places I've ever felt right. One's when I'm with Connor. The other was when I was with you. ..Christ now who sounds like a fucking made for TV movie!"He chastised himself."Be with me Jess."she couldn't stop the tears that overflowed and trickled down her cheeks.

She nodded lightly "I missed you, I..."the rest of her words vanished into his mouth as he pressed his lips to hers, while at the same time his thumbs brushed the tears from her face.

He tasted just as she remembered. Lips and tongue warm against her own. Slowly, she put her hands to his shoulders then slipped them around to hook behind his neck. She arched forwards into him as she felt his hand slide under her shirt and up her back, rough, cool fingertips leaving goosebumps wherever they touched. He pulled away and nuzzled her cheek, running his lips down to her neck as he spoke "I think...bed..."

"I think yes."with that he pulled away fully and helped her to her feet. She didn't take her eyes from his as she began to pull him with her.

In the bedroom he took off his shirt, undid his jeans and kicked his boots off. But he took his time with her. Every part of her he uncovered he took his time to rediscover it. When he got her down to her bra and panties, he pushed back and up onto his knees, just so he could take her in for a minute. Sweet Jesus, she was all soft skin and curves. I mean she was hot when she was a teenager. Extremely hot! She was barely a year out of high school when he'd first met her and for the first six months he'd found himself actively avoiding her. He knew for a fact her dad would have cut his testicles off if he knew what he was thinking about her. And while he knew the man wasn't a mind reader, sometimes Murphy's bodily reactions and give the game away.

Suddenly Jessica sat up, planting her hands behind her to support her. Her hair dropped in waves around her face and and shoulders, framing the creamy curves that were the tops of her breasts. He leaned forwards and ran his tongue from one swell to the other. At the same time his hand made it's way up her back to find the hook of her bra. After a few seconds of fumbling he came up with nothing.

"Ahem."she cleared her throat purposefully. He looked up, then dropped back onto his knees. "I think this is what you're looking for."she said as both her hands went to the front of her silky black bra and unhooked it. Pulling it open she let it drop off her shoulders. "Sweet Jesus they got bigger!"He thought, glad that those words hadn't actually come out of his mouth. He put one hand just above her hip and eased her back down onto the bed. After a couple of kisses on the mouth, he moved down to her chin, her neck, then between her breasts before taking one gently in each hand, he moved to the left one, whipping his tongue deftly over the nipple before taking it into his mouth. Immediately her hips came up and rolled. Rubbing the increasing wetness between her legs against his jeans.

Jessica looked down for a second to watch, but the site of that mouth of his working over her tits was too much. She was SO not ready for this to be anywhere near over yet, so she threw her head back onto the bed and just let herself feel.

By this time Murphy's cock was straining painfully against the zippier of his jeans, and while he could have spent all night playing with these very pretty titties, he wasn't going to be selfish. And anyway, when he finally pulled back, she didn't give him much choice. Her legs wrapped around him in what felt like some kind of wrestling move, flipping him over so he was now the one on his back. She straddled his thighs and started pulling at his already undone jeans and Murphy lifted his hips to accommodate. At the last minute she hooked her fingers in his boxers and took them down at the same time he kicked them off as soon as he felt them hit his ankles. "How the fuck did you get even sexier?"he said lifting his head off the bed to look at her.

"You know flattery will get your dick sucked."she smiled down at him as she took him in her hand at the base, keeping her eye on him as she gave him a few quick strokes. He swallowed hard and tried his best tried to watch. It didn't take long to crack him when she leaned forward and let her breasts brush over his swollen head. That's when his eyes rolled up, his head dropped back and Jessica smiled triumphantly to herself before taking him in her mouth. She sucked hard enough to bring his hips up off the bed. His hands shot into her hair as she started to mouth fuck him. She popped off him and looked up when she felt him tug at her hair a little harder.

"Fucking have mercy woman! I'm only human!"

"And I always thought you McManus men were harder to break."

"Just get your arse up here and give us a kiss."he said in a voice not really possible to disobey. As she crawled up him, deliberately letting her nipples tickle his chest, and planted the requested kiss on his lips, Murphy turned her own move on her and flipped her onto her back making her squeal as she hit the bed. "That was sneaky!"he brushed her hair out of her face as he looked down at her.

"I really was a friggin' idiot to leave you behind."

"You're here now. I'm here now. So lets make up for lost time huh?"He gave her that Murphy smile as he reached down between them. He pushed her panties aside, deciding to leave them on her as he was liking the friction that the lace was causing against his cock.

His lips were on hers as her pushed his way into her. It was such a turn on to feel her first moan in mouth. He propped himself up on his forearms at either side of her head. Watching the expressions pass over her face as he started to move his hips with a little more force, was almost as satisfying as the actual sensation of sliding in and out of her. As she started lifting her hips in time with his thrusts, Murphy buried his head into her neck. Jessica ran her hands down his rock hard back, the dragged upwards with her nails. She let one carry on the motion while the other slipped into his hair and pulled just hard enough. She felt his skin begining to get slick under her hands, against her body as he started to whisper in her ear in French...or was it Italian? It didn't matter. And it didn't matter that she couldn't understand what he was saying either. He could have been reading out next week's shopping list, it would have had the same result in forcing her moans and pants to get louder, in turn causing his hips to jerk harder. She felt her orgasm building between her thighs, tingling in all the right places, and when it hit she bent her knees and wrapped her legs around him like a vice. With the feel of her losing it around him, Murphy followed soon after. He had no control of his hips for the last few times he pounded her, and as he reached down and wrapped his arm under the back of her right knee and pulled it up, he emptied himself inside her. A better and more satisfying climax he'd experienced in the last ten years, it was like his body had been waiting for it.

Murphy kissed her gently before he rolled off her. When he turned his head to look at her, she had her eyes closed and was smiling the prettiest smile and making the sexiest satisfied noises. He reached down and entwined their fingers before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"So"he said "Are you gonna tell your da' or shall I?"


End file.
